The late night Charm
by XDuskLightDawn
Summary: Chrono has a high fever, and Rosette has the charm to cure it. Straight from the anime. Oneshot CXR Rosette and Chrono P.O.V T for safety


**A/N : **Hi! This is my second, Chrono Crusade story. This is one-shot, because I already have a major Chrono Crusade story going. It's kind of a drabble, and the idea isn't too original. Yet it was one of my favorite scenes from the series, so I thought I'd write it with more character P.O.V. Enjoy, please read and REVIEW

**Rosette:**

My feet were killing me as I burst through the door. Greeting me was Azmaria and Steiner. Satella was behind me, complaining of how I dragged her everywhere. I ignored her, and stormed up to my room, I was defeated that I couldn't help Chrono anymore. Knowing this, my heart ached.

I Laid in my bed for what felt like hours, tossing turning, the pain in my heart never lifting. Everyone had gone to bed except for me, my thoughts were haunted by him. The house ran with an eerie silence. Finally I got myself up, my mind raced, as I felt heat go to my cheeks. I looked in the mirror, my blue eyes seemed dull, my hair was messy and my face was folded into discomfort. I walked away angrily. Beginning to pace, my mind searched for a way to help Chrono, even though I'd never show it to the others, I was worried for him, I needed him. Finally, my mind stumbled on a solution. As the thought came to mind, my heart skipped. Yet this was the only way….

Chrono: I felt cold sting at me and Crickets making their music outside. I felt the pain of my head as it pulsated through my body. I winced at the pain. I was almost subconscious, I knew I was awake yet my eyes battled with my body to open. I sighed, rolling onto my back, huffing a defeated breath. I gave into my body's will, slipping back into a deep sleep.

**Rosette:**

As I slowly approached the door, I gripped the metal knob, turning it slowly, then walking out, trying not to make a peep. I looked around, the coast was clear. I then jetted down the hallway, gracefully, cautious not to let a breath escape. Finally I reached the end of the hall, Chrono's room. I grabbed the knob, slowly turning it, the slowly creping in. There he slept. He was completely dormant, his chest slowly rose then fell. His eyes were softly shut, as little noises escaped his mouth. I walked slowly towards him, glancing at his now, pained looking face. His fever was still very evident, the light blush still obvious on his face. "Oh Chrono.." I whispered, putting a hand on his forehead. The heat radiating off his brow was sickly warm. I began to become a little nervous.

Chrono: I felt another presence with me, and a weight on my forehead. I began to panic a little, hoping I didn't have to take another helping of the nasty medicine! My dreams began to mix with reality and the sounds, warping my dream and my sense of reality. Suddenly something cold fell on my brow, I decided I had enough, opening my eyes slowly. That Cold felt so good..

**Rosette:**

To my shock, his blood red eyes opened, his face, now twisted into a smile, the blush on his face growing more pink. "Chrono, how are you feeling?" I questioned, taking his hand. He looked down at his hand, then back at me, "Rosette, your better? I was worried about you." he said slowly. My mind whirrled, thinking of me?! He always is thinking of me. I felt a slight ping of guilt and happiness inside. "Chrono, think of yourself every once in a while." I said, placing a newly wet cloth a top his forehead. He smiled, "I'll be okay, I just need some sleep." he replied weakly, closing his eyes again. I sighed, my heart sank, I wetted the cloth again, nervously.

Chrono:

My heart saddened , I could feel her sadness, but my body was so weak, I couldn't even talk anymore. I was slipping away, giving away to this annoying little fever. Reality was blurring, but one thing was sure, I could still feel Rosette's presence. She was getting closer. I could feel her getting closer, she was giving off another warmth. I felt my heart quicken again, I couldn't control it, she was getting closer.

**Rosette:** I had to do it. Not only to wake him up, (I needed to hear his voice once more) but also, to help him, he was very sick! The fortune teller's words echoed through my mind, I became nervous, but I knew what I had to do. His lips, I stared at them. They gleamed in the moonlight elegantly. My eyes lightened, I got closer and closer to them. I became so close I could feel his hot breath. Finally I pressed my lips against his. His taste was intoxicating.

Chrono:

My mind began to race, Rosette, she was KISSING me?! My eyes opened, I had to conform this, check that I was not dreaming. It was true. I began to become so happy I nearly jumped from bed. I responded, by mustering all of my strength. I reached out for her, hugging her to my chest. She complied, by laying down next to me. I felt hot, but a little better than before, except now I felt as if my heart were going to explode with happiness.

Rosette:

I could not believe it, I really did it, I kissed Chrono. His taste was amazing, and his lips were much softer then I had excepted. I gave a little more as my tongue danced around his fangs, he returned this, then hugged me to his chest. "Chrono?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes Rosette?" he murmured.

"Feeling better?" I asked

He laughed "Now I do." he replied, hugging me closer to his chest.

I fell asleep that night, feeling much better then I had, the panic inside me, replaced with a nervous happy. I slept close to Chrono, letting only the thought that he was next to me making me feel better and his heart beat ring rhythmically in my ears.

Chrono:

Finally I was feeling better, before I knew Rosette would be asleep, I had to way one last thing, had to hear her voice once more. "Rosette?" I asked quietly.

She stirred awake, her crystal eyes opening, facing me. "Yes?"

I smiled blushing again. "I Love you Rosette."

Rosette laughed, " I Love you too Chrono." she replied, laying back down.

I slept that night knowing she too was feeling better, and I was felling better thanks to her. I knew from that night on, I always wanted to be by her side, forever, no matter what.

**End! Hope you enjoyed? I realized it was a little short, I tried to depict the scene the best I could, so hope you enjoyed it! This is a one shot, so no continuation. Thanks for reading! ( I realized a focused a bit more on Rosette over Chrono, I don't really know why?)**


End file.
